1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and methods of using exercise devices to perform exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to exercise devices and methods that utilize specially configured exercise bars or similar structures.
2. Prior Art Statement
The prior art of exercise equipment contains many different types of exercise bars and similar structures. Exercise bars seem to serve three different purposes. The first type of exercise bar is used to support weights so that a person can readily lift the weights. As such, the exercise bar does little more than act as the bar to a barbell. Such prior art exercise bars are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,102 to Gifford, entitled Exercise Bar.
A second type of exercise bar is a bar that is used to help a person stretch their body. Such exercise bars do not support added weight, but merely help a person retain both their balance and form as they stretch. Such prior art exercise bars are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,847 to Ross, entitled Foldable Exercise Bar and U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,650 to Wedge, entitled Exercise Bar.
A third type of exercise bar is a bar that actively provides resistance to movement. With such exercise bars, the exercise bar must be deformed from a set configuration. The deformation of the exercise bar provides the resistance for the exercise being performed. Such prior art exercise bars are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,284 to Wesley, entitled Flexible Barbell Exercise Apparatus and U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,043 to Nolan, entitled Exercise Device.
The present invention provides an exercise bar of a type not previously used in the art. The present invention exercise device provides an exercise bar that is unstable when oriented as a bar. Exercise is achieved by a person trying to maintain the exercise bar in its unstable configuration. This utility and method are described and claimed below.